Been Around the World
by NekoLancaster
Summary: No matter how great the opportunity, Santana is still her world. G!P. It's a better story than summary, this is only a one-shot. Read&Review I hope you all enjoy.


**Been Around the World**

You wake up early Saturday morning and get ready to catch a plane back to Germany so you can finish up your tour with Lady Gaga. You look at your sleeping girlfriend and you think about how much your going to miss her. No one ever said it would be easy, leaving the person you love behind.

You hail a cab to the airport and you think about only her the whole time. When you get to the airport you text her and tell her you already miss her. You text her again when you land in Frankfurt. You live in this house with a bunch of pretty women but none of them are as pretty as your Santana. None of them are your type, you like Spanish and African-American girls.

The first few days you do nothing but email and Skype with Santana, that only makes you more sad and depressed.

"I miss you baby." her voice rings through the earbuds "So when are you coming home?" she asks

You smile "Awe babe, I've only been gone for a month." her smile fades "I'll be home in two more months."

Santana blows you one last kiss before she disconnects your call. What you don't know is most nights Santana cries herself to sleep, because she misses you so much. Her days are long and lonely. She sees Quinn and Rachel occasionally. A call from her parents every now and then, but her life still sucks without you.

Those sixty days go by painfully slow. You missed two concerts because you got sick, you knew it wasn't food poison like you had told everyone. You were home sick, you missed Santana; she was your home.

You land around midnight and you know you'll have to catch a taxi home because you have jet lag something terrible and it's hard to function properly.

You miss the way New York smells you miss the smell of all the things dirty. When you creep into your tiny studio apartment Santana is lying in bed with the pillow pet you guys named Max. You lay behind her and she stirs.

"Brittany stop." she elbows you, typical Santana "Brittany - oh my god! Baby your home." she shouts nearly knocking you off the bed.

"I missed you so much." you say placing a kiss between her boobs.

You've been home for six weeks, and it's been nothing but paradise. You guys have amazing sex, nothing but sex. Every chance you get you make sure you tell her how much you love her. And she does the same, probably a little more.

After only being home for two months you got asked to do a few shows and events in Vegas and L.A. Santana came to visit you for Los Angeles pride but only stayed the weekend. You went back home a few days later.

Things got knocked off track when you both had to go back to work. Santana went back to running the coffee house and going to school while you left for Paris.

You knew she was sad and lonely, you could tell by the way she whined when she talked to you, how she cut conversations short, or when she didn't want to hang up. Six months was an awful long time, and you had only been gone for three weeks.

"Santana, I'm home!" you shouted but the apartment was empty.

Everything was the same, she had gotten a whole knew wardrobe, and redecorated the bathroom. Your clothes were still folded nice and neat in your drawers, one of your favorite button-ups was on the couch, Santana always walked around in your shirts because she loved the smell of Old Spice and Burberry Weekend.

Around 8:30 your sleep, the time difference is a killer. You feel someone in your lap, the kisses on your neck make you realize exactly who it is.

"I missed you." she kissed you again "Wake-up so we can have sex. Lots and lots of sex."

You race to see who can get undressed faster and she beats you. Only because you paused when you seen her perfectly round ass poking in the air. You know your in for endless hours of sex tonight, and complaining isn't even in your vocabulary.

You spent numerous hours teasing and pleasing the brunette before you actually made love to her. The first few round it was pure love making, then it turned into 'you've been gone to long' sex.

"All you have to do is hold my hips." she told you in a sultry tone "and I'll do the rest." she said

So you just held her hips while she rode you without any complications. When you and Santana first started having sex she was just a little fourteen year old freshman, and you were a very experienced eighteen year old senior. She gave you everything her love, support, honesty, heart and virginity. Sometimes it surprised you at how much she had grown up since then, now she showed you things.

She was so shy and timid back then. So you had to 'break her in' and show her what to do. When she learned how to give blow jobs your mind was blown. As she started to mature her sex game became better. Most girls your age couldn't ride a dick the way she could, nor could they take it as deep as she could, and that was your favorite thing about her; she was a big girl, and big girls don't cry they get even.

Santana was right all you had to do was hold her hips, you held on to them so tight she told you a few times to loosen up.

When you had your head buried between her legs for hours, you massaged her hipbones, you kissed the hand prints you had left behind. When Santana grew up so did everything else about her. Her boobs, her ass, her curvy mature figure you thanked God for whole milk everyday.

"So... Deep. God don't ever stop - Britt." she panted in your ear as she dug her French manicured nails into your flesh.

"When do you leave again?" she asked scrambling eggs.

"In two days." you huffed

You wrapped your arms around her, and tried to kiss away her hurt but that didn't work. You still heard her sniffle back tears. That day you stayed in and played card games, watched Disney movies, and of course had sex.

This time Santana had driven you to the airport, it was hard because you watched her cry and cling to you for dear life. You knew she stayed until your plane took off.

You went from Paris to Britain to Tokyo to Sydney to London. Every night you were meeting someone new. You had danced for Beyoncè, Gaga, Nicki Minaj, LMAFO, and even Madonna, your dreams were coming true.

"Hey baby, I missed you." today she sounded sadder than usual.

"What's wrong honey?"

You listen to the lame ass excuse she gives you but you don't confront her about it. You know it's deeper than any ocean, but you figure she'll tell you when she's ready.

"I'm going to Bolivia tomorrow, I'll be there for a month and then I'll be home." you tell her "I can't wait to see you. I've missed you so much."

She doesn't smile when you tell her you'll be home in a month. After being gone for seven and a half months you think she'll be happy or just as happy as you are, but she isn't. She wipes a tear, and gives you the fakes smile you've ever seen.

"Brittany, I have to go. I love you. Bye." she never even gave you a chance to say it back.

For two days you hadn't heard anything from her. No Skype, text, emails; nothing. You didn't understand what you could have done so wrong. You spend her a text and you get no text back.

You send her a picture of you on the beach and you still get nothing in return. You leave Bolivia in two weeks that how long it's been since you've heard from Santana. In the middle of the night your manager Lupe, tells you "there's been an accident" and you need to be on the first plane back to the states.

The whole plan ride you your heart kept racing, you tried to calm down as much as you could but it was just no use. You threw up twice, your anxiety and nerves were becoming powerful. No one told you who was hurt just that you needed to get to Mercy Hospital. You didn't mean to knock down that old lady or cut in front of that blind guy but something was wrong.

_There was a cab driver who had dropped his cigarette in his lap while trying to drive, who ran through a red light. The lady in the back of the cab screamed when she took a look at shattered windshield. That man was reading a text from his wife who was divorcing him when he dropped his cigarette in his lap and ran through that light and struck the pregnant woman who was crossing the street._

"Brittany, a cab ran a red light and hit her." Quinn tried to explain that to you, but you didn't listen you needed to see her fast.

You stayed with her all night, she was bandaged from head to toe. She didn't even look like herself, you were moments away from telling them they had the wrong girl; but the heart shaped birth mark on her index finger told you other wise. You know all the fractures will heal and will soon fade away, but you don't understand why her stomach looks like she's just given birth. Then it hits you like a Mack truck, Santana was pregnant, no wonder she's been avoiding you.

"Is the baby okay?" you ask the nurse who comes in and checks on Santana.

You follow her to the nursery, and she points to your bundle of joy. She's tiny but healthy and perfectly fine despite her dramatic entrance into the world. She's got brown hair, her skin is brown like Santana's, but she got your eyes. You place her against your chest and she yawns, you kiss her soft baby lips and tell her you'll give her the world one day.

Your holding little Flo in your arms when Santana finally wakes up. She smiles at the two of you. You smile back at her and she starts to cry. For the first time ever you don't rush to her. You've got a new princess in your life. You place Flo back into her little bassinet and you leave the room. You cry because she's alive.

After three weeks you bring your girls home. It was tough at first because you had no idea how to take care of a baby. You knew Santana was depressed , all she did was sleep, eat and take care of Flo. You always promise her things will get better.

"Let's get married." you whisper in her ear one night after having amazing sex "I think your name should have Pierce on the end of it."

You have a little wedding. Quinn, and the rest of Glee club show up and even your parents.

Your out at the park, playing in the summer sun, when your manager calls you to ask if you'll dance with Pink, you turn her down. The last time you left you missed the birth of your child. You eventually tell her your done with dancing.

You hang up the phone and kiss your wife's head. You had a chance to see the world enough for a life time now you just want to be a good parent and the best wife you can be.

* * *

**My girlfriend is in Bolivia and I miss her so much. I was actually watching the Curious Case of Benjamin Button and all kinds of ideas started coming to mind.**

**I wanted to end this story at the crash but I kind of figured you guys could use a happy ending. I'm just waiting for my happy ending. Baby if you read this I can't wait for you to come home to me. I love you.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Review luv Neko**


End file.
